The Beginning of The Insanity
by ReplicaRiku'sgirl
Summary: Many people believed Sephiroth has a sister. What they don't know is that she's really his best childhood friend. Dark secrets only he knows will be revealed to Angeal, Genesis, Zack, and perhaps Cloud. ZFxOCxGR
1. Chapter 1

The laboratory is the most uncomfortable place anyone could be in, especially when you are a test subject. Trust a young boy who is seven years old, and that has green eyes he didn't inherit from either his father or mother's genes, with cat-like pupil slits and telltale metallic silver hair. He had been here for as long as he could remember and there was nothing great about it, that was... until one day.

Young Sephiroth wanders through the halls aimlessly and checks out a few experiments Hojo created with his twisted mind. The scientist allows him move around freely on this one floor only; it was better than waiting in his room or, as he liked to call it, his prison cell.

He stops at the door of a room and gazes in at one of the test subjects, his mind wondering about it; how could it be an experiment when the subject didn't seem to have the appearance of a grotesque monster? He pressed his face against the glass window curiously as the woman turns her head and smiles warmly towards him. Sephiroth suddenly feels something he'd never felt before and was ready to run when she points to the door to her room. She is kind enough to let him in and he sits down on the edge of the chair uneasily.

"What is your name, miss?"

The young boy asks.

"I'm Tanya. What's yours?"

"Sephiroth."

He answers as she looks at him rather inquisitively. She looks at his face a little longer as though she could see some sort of resemblance, possibly of someone she had once known…as she continued to stare, she exclaimed as something else caught her attention.

"Oh!"

She glances down at her stomach and smiles a pleasant smile. The seven-year-old lifts a silver eyebrow curiously as he'd never before seen women like this and walks over to her side then sits down on the bed to take a closer look, curiosity gaining the better of him.

"The baby is kicking."

Tanya then takes his hand in hers and places it over the spot, after a few seconds of nothing something inside push against his leather-gloved hand. The boy who was surrounded by syringes, needles and all sorts of scientific paraphernalia, smiled widely for the first time ever in his seven short years.

"What is the baby's name?"

He asks this question as he looks into her emerald green pools. She laughs light-heartedly before answering.

"Her name shall be Kyra."

From that day on, the silver-haired boy visits Tanya frequently when the doctors give an approval. She talks to him and tells the lad of what lies beyond Shinra's walls. Every time he asks her how she ended up here, she gives a sad smile then changes the subject, and becomes persistent as she vows to protect her child as though she may not live to see her baby grow. The young boy promises he would look after her.

A month passed since his first meeting with the expectant-mother and doctors suddenly run past the seven-year-old boy hurriedly, almost as though if he's invisible to their eyes. A single nurse notices him standing out like a sore thumb, and then forces the seven-year-old down on a chair, subsequently telling him to wait there patiently. Sephiroth waits as much as he could muster, his anxious Mako-green eyes focusing on the doors where he was told Tanya would give birth to Kyra.

He finds himself hoping that the only person who doesn't know is Hojo. Praying to Gaia that this is the one day he doesn't have to receive his daily dosage of Mako. Much as he wants to call it hooky, the boy knew better that were other things more important than himself at that moment in time.

"Sephiroth."

A voice called his name out; causing the boy to turn his head to the owner of that particular voice.

"The patient wants to see you now."

The medical doctor said then stepped aside to let him through. He pushes the door open to reveal Tanya's eyes closed and a light pink blanket wrapped around the small life-form that's sleeping in her medical bed aswell.

"Sephiroth, is that you?"

The exhausted mother whispered the question so softly it was almost inaudible.

"Yes, it is me."

"I've got to--ugh…"

She winces slightly, interrupting her own speech, and then carried on.

"You two are more alike than you think."

She smiles sadly as she looks at his young face.

"You remind me of your…"

"My…my what?"

He asks her frantically as the young woman trails off into silence. Tanya caresses his face softly. That little moment almost made the experimented child feel so innocent and perhaps loved.

He watches in slow motion as her hand drops limply to the side of the bed. He knew what it meant, but he doesn't want to acknowledge it just yet. The seven-year-old checks her pulse near by her wrist with his first two fingers, but felt nothing.

The baby must have sensed her mother's untimely death, because the little one started to cry right at that very moment. Sephiroth picked her up into his young arms and holds her gently as though she were a newborn Chocobo, speaking softly and reassuringly.

"Ssh Kyra. I'm here for you."

The infant girl ceased her crying once the scientists, including Hojo, entered the room. "What are you doing here, boy?"

The bespectacled man with his dark ponytail sneered at the mere child rather coldly.

"I came here to see the main subject but she died."

He answered in an indifferent voice. Just being watched by those black beady eyes made him become more protective of the young and naïve, and orphaned Kyra in his arms.

**5 years later… **

"Just this once Sephiroth?"

The little energetic girl begs in an angelic voice as she looked up at him.

"No means no, Kyra. No more sugar for two weeks."

"Two!"

"Double or leave it."

Kyra turned out to be a healthy and beautiful child, that any parent on Gaia would want. Despite the fact that looks completely healthy to the rest of the world; little does she, herself, know that there is something special about her. The fact is that Kyra has Jenova's Cells that make young Sephiroth see, and treat her as his equivalent of a little sister. Because they almost have the same appearances, little Kyra tends to follow her older brother, all over the place, trailing him like a shadow, and that's how she met her two new friends, Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos.

"C'mon Kitten, come up here with the big kids."

A 10-year-old Genesis teases the youngest one in the group. The silver-black haired girl shook her fist at all three of them in retaliation to the taunting. She had received her little nickname because of her feline eyes that looked uncannily similar to a cat's, also reminiscent of Sephiroth's.

"Just you wait, Genesis, I'll surpass you someday. You'll see."

She said this grudgingly as Sephiroth sighed; this was going to be a long time of his life.

"I believe that is enough fun…"

He turned his head to the dark-haired boy, continuing the rest of his comment.

"Don't you think so, Angeal?"

Angeal looked between the two other kids and then nodded his head in agreement.

"Genesis…"

He sighed the name of his best friend inwardly before carrying on.

"Stop picking on her. As for Kyra, grow some thick-skin."

"Why do we have to go?"

The little girl whined the question up at her figure of an older brother. The silver-haired pre-teen took a deep breath and then replied.

"Hojo."

Her Mako eyes widened with the telltale fear that the three boys knew would result in the following actions from the child.

"After her."

Sephiroth spoke this coolly to his friends. They groan and then jump down from the Banora White tree. The two of them mutter to each other as they follow her trail.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth recalls the first time she entered his lab.

_"I don't wanna go." _

_The young Kyra was going to turn four in two days' time. He'd grown very attached to her ever since her mother had died after childbirth._

_All of Hojo's subjects loathed him, and she was absolutely no exception. Kyra had seen that Mako-filled syringe during her visits with her older companion. He didn't want her to see him like that, but he had no choice since he didn't trust anyone with false promises, especially those who work for Shinra._

_She now knows what happens once it is injected into the body, but that isn't the reason why she hates to go._

_"Sephiroth, I can hear voices every single time. I'm scared." _

_He held her close to him before she went to bed. Somehow it was a blessing and a curse that the two young ones were destined to live with only knowledge that they were special from the rest of the world. Sephiroth sighs quietly to himself as he tucks her into bed. There's no point getting on his hands and knees in front of high-ranking scientists in Shinra then beg to cancel Kyra's daily Mako shots, then endure the pain alone. She already had enough to deal with as a child, did she have to suffer because of science as well?_

He snapped back into reality as the five-year-old began on her second lap while the other two silently traded hand signals to, strategically planning to capture her. Each time they thought they had finally caught her; she was always two steps ahead of them. The small girl grinned happily as she always won in this game even though she was evidently outmatched. The emerald green eyes spotted the environment to her advantage while it becomes more of an obstacle for them. With all the shouting and mocking, the silver-haired youth closed his eyes, then hops off the branch and helps his friends.

**11 years later… **

The teenager unrolls her sleeves and then positions herself in a battle stance against her sparring opponent. Neither one of them needed a verbal signal as to when they were to start. Both silver-haired fighters kept in mind that they were fighting in reality; anything they broke would be lost completely. In the very end, it was an equal tie.

"Thanks for that, brother."

He nods in reply and then turns his face to the sky, staring upwards at the clouds, speaking lowly.

"It has been a month, huh?"

She withdraws her kodachi then leans against him, not answering the question, just adding her own comment to the silence.

"We should head back now, Shinra can't defend itself without us, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Kisara Strife for beta-ing.**


	2. Chapter 2

He looked down at his half-chipped sword, partially out of disbelief. _Oh well_…the thought continually reverberated as he inspected the damage that the virtual Sephiroth had caused with his starkly life-like Masamune. _So much for hoping for this month's salary income. Looks like I have to get another one. _With a flash of one of his trademark smirks, Zack Fair of SOLDIER's 2nd Class division tossed the useless sword over his shoulder as if the test hadn't just happened.

But just as he made to leave the training chamber, everything was cast upside-down in less than a mere disorientating second. Almost out of benign interest and curiosity, Zack pulled himself halfway up to see the cause of this position to be his left ankle snagged by a rope. The young lad then groaned long and low as he felt the blood rushing to his head. It was as he swayed from that snagged ankle that Zack noticed a youthful girl, wearing plain casual adolescent clothing with a vest over it and a baseball cap on her head, but what he noticed the most was the way this girl seemed to be smirking at her victim with obvious amusement as she spoke, almost laughing.

"Was your head in the clouds or what?"

"Who are you and let me go!"

The spiky dark-haired teenager soon realized how idiotic he must look hanging from his foot and lost all interest in this new girl, merely demanding to be released from the mortifying predicament he was now in. The female remained unfazed, choosing to ignore his words as she studied his uniform before speaking again.

"2nd Class huh? I guess I'll be seeing you around."

The girl then produced a sharp-looking dagger from her boot and masterfully sliced horizontally above his foot, severing the thick nylon rope and dropping him to the ground in a rather undignified fashion…rather befitting of this training session, one would think. As he rubbed his head, Zack looked up from where he was sitting on the tiled floor of the training hall.

"How did you..."

His question was interrupted by something ringing loudly, drawing both sets of eyes fall unto the girl's waist, where her PHS was secured. Taking the small machine from her belt, the mystery female examined the number before deciding to flip it open.

"Speaking. Yeah, I'll be there in about an hour. What?! C'mon you know I'm bored... yeah, ok I'll see you later."

She then hung up on the speaker at the other end and turned to face this new person she had encountered during her self-made entertainment, speaking in a nonchalant way- almost as though a child just told she wasn't permitted to say out and play with a friend.

"I have to go now, nice meeting you."

"I still didn't get your name."

It was only as he finally reclaimed his footing and was standing steady on both feet that Zack realized he knew absolutely about this half-pint that had just gotten the better of him with very little effort…his intrigued him somewhat; for tactical reasons, purely!

"It's Kyra."

As she smiled whilst informing him of this trait, the lad silently admitted to himself that this new girl was pretty…and maybe even as witty as himself to pull off that rope snare…or was he just merely daydreaming yet again?

Sephiroth giving her a call just minutes before his imminent brief about his next high-profile mission _had_ to be Shinra's way of saying it was time for daily dosage. The scientists gave up on him every time he went with her. Usually one or two will be sent to the infirmary before she could get her shot.

Once she had changed into her normal SOLDIER attire, the young woman clutched at her necklace that always remained hidden beneath her top, smiling lovingly as she speaks in a low whisper, praying.

"Please come back to me…I need you."

Kyra arrived in Hojo's lab right on time, as she did most days now, knowing what to do by a routine manner that had taken years. She loath-fully took off her leather jacket and cast it aside. After that, the apparent adolescent grabbed a fistful of her silver hair and tossed it to one side as the man she loathed to his utter core spread alcohol on her skin… and then, none too gently, injected the syringe needle deep into her flesh and forced its contents to be transferred into her body.

The silver-haired man punched in the number combination to his dormitory lock, waiting for the few seconds it took for the red light to turn blue as the door slid open to allow him entry.

His mako eyes widened noticeably as he saw Kyra smiling at him rather wickedly. _Hojo must have overdone it again._ He thought this bitterly, whilst nodding his head lightly. Somehow looking at her made his knees grow weak. Not out of affection, but possibly as a side-effect of fear. It was hard for him to describe the feeling no matter how many times he managed to encounter it prior to this.

"Welcome back, Sephiroth."

She greeted him civilly and then walked over towards him. After that simple line-up of words, she gave a mother's embrace, as he seemingly deserved. The revered SOLDIER responded by lightly hugging back the smaller frame.

She gently rocked him back and forth as she made cooing noises, directed at the man physically older than her.

"Don't you worry, my dear, I will guide you until little Kyra can carry out her purpose."

As this old remark harboured no safety for that of his little sister-figure, Sephiroth immediately became overly-suspicious and pulled away; keeping this _person_ separated from him by an arm's length, with his hands heavily upon her shoulders…his voice one of grave seriousness.

"Does she know about this?"

He asked her this as his jade irises met her mirroring gaze…the chilling thing being the way it seemed to peruse him as though he were only a young child of some sort.

"Oh she's aware alright, in subconscious. And for the weak boy's sake, she pretends to act like this."

The young woman looked down at herself, disgusted at the appearance of this young girl…and then looked back up into his shimmering Mako pools.

"Make sure she trains hard, she will prove useful to me that way."

"The… weak boy?"

As this incomprehensible snippet of her words remained stuck in his head, furthering his confusion, Sephiroth questioned it- wanting to know what was meant exactly by this labelling, but all he got was a sly smile and maybe even a wry amusement to its voice.

"You know who he is once you meet him."

It had been twelve years since that monster's birth. He could remember the happening so clearly because it called him _son_. There were only ever two ways it revealed itself; one of them is through an injection of those alien cells, and the other… he would rather not think about it. Every single time she appeared, she sung a lullaby that was too scary for a mere child to handle.

Sephiroth knew it would take a while before the process would wear off. Most of the time her alter ego talked about traitors in ancient times, but now she discussed about punishments that would make Kyra vomit, literally. She wore a mask of dissatisfaction as Sephiroth informs her of all the traits that made Kyra so human…valuing the mere girl over his own Mother.

The only other person that knew about this fear-inducing anomaly, besides the evil scientist, was Genesis. He developed the habit of naming _her_ Megan Falroy as other literature, besides Loveless, was now his fancy- laving its marks and inspirations upon the more sophisticated of the SOLDIERs.

At the end of the week, when Megan Falroy leaves, Kyra would be so exhausted she hardly had the strength to get out of the bed. By then, Sephiroth had come to know of the youth Kyra had snagged with her rope snare- Zack Fair, for the young man was in the process of being promoted from 2nd to revered 1st Class…

He was definitely one to keep an eye on, with his friendly smile, spiky black hair that seemed to defied gravity, and his Mako blue eyes that apparently made Kyra blush a little as she stuttered- a trait so unusual for the self-confident young woman.

"N-nice t-to meet you."

"Same here."

The ease with which he replied made the young girl blush maybe a semitone deeper, earning an interested look from her figment of an older brother. Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow at his younger companion; she met plenty of male recruits close to her age but always remained calm and smiled in the past. Now, her cheeks were an obvious red and the odd stutter every so often alerted him that something was different this time around. Almost as though taking pity on her, the man smirked and cleared his throat, but Kyra beat him to the punch- taking Sephiroth's light cough as a jump-start.

"Oh, right. I'm 1st Class SOLDIER, Kyra the Gentle Seraph."

"_What_?!"

With his mouth almost hitting the floor due to shock, Zack recognized the name and then cast his eye upon the girl; studying her properly…only then did it occur to him that this was the same girl from the training hall over a week ago. At the sound of his shocked voice, the two Generals exchanged a glance and then turned to face him, with the tall silver-haired man speaking in a light, almost bemused tone.

"You... didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know…but she's a teen!"

As an indignant reply to his foolish ramblings, Kyra reclaimed some of her confidence and placed her hands poignantly on her hips, tilting her head endearingly to the side as she spoke in a fake tone that did little to hide her laughter.

"Geez, thanks Mr. Obvious."


	3. Chapter 3

The man, only in his early twenties, listened intently to the blond man speaking, and then frowned as he realized what exactly Shinra were asking of him…upon reaching his decision, the man shook his silver grey head whilst speaking.

"Lazard."

The blonde bespectacled man stopped mid-sentence as he heard his name spoke by the SOLDIER General…one look at the revered warrior's face told Lazard that he need not waste any more time explaining about the mission, a presumption that was proved correct as Sephiroth spoke again, his jade irises flickering to where the President of Shinra and head of the Turks were standing in the shadows.

"I would have to decline this assignment."

"That goes for me too."

Kyra spoke up as she folded her arms across her chest in a quite definitive manner. Sephiroth's eyes flickered with an echo of relief, thankful that she was on his side in this matter, allowing for the girl to say her piece in full as her arms remained adamantly crossed.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to send someone else."

The young woman made no attempt to mask just how disgusted she felt at the very prospect of this assignment and it showed clearly on her face. Both 1st Class SOLDIER then stood up and walked for the door, with the young female bowing her figure slightly in the direction of the President and his accompaniment, out of respect before exiting the meeting with her older brother figure..

The Director of SOLDIER let loose a heavy and long sigh as he sat at his desk and intertwined his fingers, placing his elbows on the table in an almost trademark pose. It was as the door clicked shut and the silence of the room threatened to deafen him that Lazard spoke, well aware of the Head Turk and President Shinra watching him, and listening.

"Those two declined one of the toughest missions in existence…"

Neither of them had ever done this before- always the duo had been ready and willing for nay mission that ever came their way; he hadn't been aware that the option of declining had even tickled their fancy…he wouldn't have thought they'd lose face like that, for declining the highest ranking mission meant that it involved them too much. Sephiroth was understandable since some lesser assignments would be 'a waste of his time' or maybe even the common fact that an 'experienced 2nd Class could take care of it.' Kyra, however, was a completely different matter; the girl would accept any assignment that came her way, whether it involved her personal world or not…and yet she wasn't even remotely comfortable about this particular mission. But those kinds of things might be accountable for- she was, after all, the first female SOLDIER to enroll and succeed in the force, so her emotions would be understandably unpredictable at certain times of the month.

"Hunting down our wanted people has to take action immediately."

As the Director of SOLDIER continued to ponder the actions of his 1st Classes in silence, the President himself spoke, albeit in a rough voice- all along he'd preferred to take a back-seat look on things as this military malarkey wasn't exactly his forte, but things needed to be clarified and this rogue would be dealt with before he blackened Shinra's name.

"Perhaps I have a suggestion."

It was then that the head of the more notorious of Shinra's departments spoke up for the first time, drawing the eyes of both men upon him as he continued to explain his words in full.

"I will have one of my trusted Turks take care of this mission along with a SOLDIER who knows nothing of this mission's status; to prevent any bias."

As the leader of the Department of Administrative Research finished his piece, he turned and looked over his shoulder, indicating a young man to be standing further back in the shadows- a young man who wore the customary black suite of the Turks.

"Tseng."

"Yes sir."

The second-in-command of Shinra's malevolent Turks stepped forward and nodded his wise yet deceptively youthful head as Veld's aged hazel eyes sparkled with the telltale glimmer that suggested he already had a pan fully worked out in his strategic mind.

Both of SOLDIER's silver-haired Generals halted on the spot a shrill ringing noise could be hears. It was a couple of seconds later when their Mako-enhanced hearing led both to glance down at Kyra's PHS. The young woman slipped it from her belt and held it in her hand, looking at the identification number before answering the caller.

"Hello."

"_How have you been?"_

The refined, even slightly arrogant voice sent a wave of goosebumps down her spine as she had longed to hear it for the past number of weeks…the longing intensifying sevenfold with each passing day, and yet she had to keep a masterful and indifferent poker face as Sephiroth kept his gaze on her…letting on it was a mere buddy on the other end of the line.

"Good, now that I finally got into contact with you."

Kyra nodded her head and motioned further down the corridor, assuring Sephiroth that the person on the opposite side of the call was no one he had to worry about, not that he should, but big-brothers always tended to maybe become a little too curious for their own good..

"_That's excellent. I want to see your face again."_

"Me too."

She could feel a blush beginning it's inevitable creep across her cheeks, igniting them…and she both loved and hated him for it- loved the fact that he could make her feel so special, yet hated him for how he could make her blush in any situation, especially since he probably knew Sephiroth was watching her. As the crimson to dominate her cheeks, Kyra placed her hand over the speaker on the PHS and spoke low.

"Sephiroth, I need to take this outside. Is that okay?"

He looked down at her with a knowing suspicion in his Mako-green irises. It was only as she reverted to putting on a rather convincing pleading face that his.

"Meet me in the dorm by sundown." The sixteen-year-old beams happily.

"Thanks." Kyra removes her hand from the speaker. "When do you want me to meet you?"

"_At dawn."_ She made a grunting noise as though she understood.

"How are you doing?"

"_What do you think?"_ She laughs light-heartedly as she knew he's probably reading Loveless again.

"I'm serious. You had been inside enemy territory for a month and you never return back my calls. You are my boyfriend, and I worry everyday."

"_I'll come back, I promise."_

"Promise is such a big word, you know. When, at least."

"_Two days, meet me by my family's Banora White tree."_

"Ok, don't die before I get there." Both of them hanged up at the same time.

Kyra happily returns back to her dorm but it only last a short time as Sephiroth folded his arms across his chest as if he expects an explanation from her. "Tell me what you want to know."

"Who called?"

"A friend."

"Who is the friend?"

"Um, Angeal?" He raises a silver eyebrow.

"It's Genesis, isn't it?"

She narrows her eyes. "None of your business!" She could be extremely fierce when force into a corner, exactly like a wounded animal.

He grabs her forearm then she whirls around and glares at him. "You're being irrational, as always." He said in a firm voice. "And I already knew you have feelings for him, so deny it to my face."

The young woman storms out of the dormitory, slamming the door right in front of his face. She dials a number then places the speaker to her ear. "Hey, are you on an assignment?"

_"No," _she says slowly, _"who did you argue with?"_ Both of them have been great friends since Cissnei joins the Turks. She knew she could trust her since most Turks aren't trustworthy.

"Sephiroth."

_"Ok, I'll come right over. Wait for me in the lobby, ok?"_

The female SOLDIER smiles in relief. "Thanks, Cissnei."

Kyra takes off the trench coat then places it aside. After that, she unbuckles one of the suspenders. "Ah!" The Seraph inhales deeply then she turns to face Cissnei who is in her moss green nightgown. "What is it this time?"

"I got a call from Genesis, the missing 1st." She replies as a little blush appears on her face.

"The desertion, right?"

She nods. "Yep."

The female Turk crosses her legs and folded her arms across her chest. "This is quite serious for Shinra."

The silver-black-haired general slouch her shoulders. "Gimme a break..."

The brunette lifts an eyebrow in interest.

"I trusted you."

The Turk could tell there's uneasiness in her body language and is ready to sprint for the door. She taps her lightly on the shoulder. Her friend turns her head slowly to face her. "What I'm saying is that the more you linger here, the worst it is for the company. I know you have feelings for him and it is best for you to remain as an outcast."

"But what about Sephiroth, he's the only other family member I have!" She protested.

"I'll explain the situation, fully," Kyra winces slightly as she said it in a firm voice, "but I highly doubt he'll understand your feelings since both of you are in SOLDIER."

She mentally thanked her then both of them turn off the lights before going to bed.

Kyra got up before crack of dawn and is ready to go with her food supply in a small pocket until she can reach to Banora. She looks over her shoulder and smiles sadly to her friend then closes the door behind herself.

She quietly places a resignation folder on Lazard's desk and an apologizing note for him, her brother, and Zack who she just met.

Kyra stands at the very top floor of the Shinra building and she didn't really care if anyone spotted her. She takes off her trench coat and places inside her bag. There's a reason why she received the nickname "Seraph" from her dear older brother even though it is close to his name. The teen remembers she was so excited and proud that she flew up so high that it took a lot out of her friends' energy just to ground her. Kyra smiles to herself when she remembers Angeal was relieved she was unharmed. She closes her eyes and three white, angelic wings appear on each side. Unlike the boys she grew up with, she found this as a blessing than a curse. The Seraph falls backwards with her wings spread out then whirls around and head towards to her destination.


End file.
